A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Yuki finds the taste of blood in her food often. Of course the vampires could possible have something to do with it, right? Perhaps there is more to Yuki Cross than she has ever known. Yuki X Kaname Fully Revised.
1. Blood in a Vial

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 1: Blood in a Vial_

_It had been a normal day, Yuki Cross had thought. A typical day..._

"Zero!" The violet irises were revealed, her prefect partner waking up. "Thanks to you we have supplementary classes again." She was standing already, grasping her books under one arm.

"It's not like you haven't done the same thing." He retorted with an annoyed expression. "You should be sleeping or at least be in the sun more. You look pale." Yuki blinked before looking at her desk.

"Pale? I look just fine Zero."

"That's what you think. You're starting to look like me." He walked past her, his hands in his pockets while his books were in place under his arm.

--

It was in the wee hours of the morning when patrol had ended as usual. Yuki had gotten in the shower first, letting Zero wait impatiently while she finished. With a feeling of victory of having her sort of revenge, she sat in her shared room with Yori. Her hands smoothed the covers over her, starting to let her mind fade into the idea of slumber.

**"My precious Yuki, come to me." ** Her eyes opened, unsure she had heard anything. She started to close her eyes again. **"Come to me...my precious Yuki." ** The voice had more power now, her body beginning to sit up. She tried to lay back but the voice didn't stop. ** "We must see each other now."** Her body began moving on its own, looking towards the window. The curtains were pushed aside without any difficulty. A woman stood outside of the window, her body covered in a green dress with a slight sparkle from it. The moon seemed to cover her figure in a complete spot light.

_'It's a vampire... That's the only thing that could be out there. Why... why is it targeting me with this power? Is it trying to turn me? I wish... I wish this power wasn't pushing on me...' _ Yuki's arms shook, trying to regain control so she could close the curtains.

**"It would seem the door is so far away. The window will need to be opened for you to see me." ** Yuki's arms moved towards the window lock, opening it and allowing the window to swing open. The outside air felt chilly and bit at her bare skin. **"Do not make me wait long, my precious Yuki."** Her hands grasped the window ledge lightly. The bare feet felt the surface of the cill as she jumped down with the help of a nearby tree branch. It had almost snapped underneath her weight, but she pushed herself to move off before it had. She could feel grass for only a moment.

_'I can't do anything to stop it! Why is this happening to me? Am I dreaming?'_ Her body continued moving forward, the woman clearer. Her eyes were a blood red, reminding her of Kaname. Her dress was embroidered in silver thread. Her face looked exactly like every other night class student. When she got close enough, the woman held her close.

"Yuki..." There was a sorrow within it. "Yuki, it's good to see you are well..." The voice was still powerful, but it wasn't in her head this time. It was this woman's voice that held her there. "It's time to start what was not done years ago." One arm moved, an object coming out of a hidden pocket. It looked like a vial with a red liquid in it.

_'It's...It's blood! She's going to turn me!' _She felt powerless, but found that the woman did not bother to bite her, or even approach her in that way. In fact, the vial opening was coming towards her mouth! _'I won't drink it!' _ Her mind panicked, but she was unable to get out of the power holding her. She barely noticed that the vial was at her mouth, which was no obediently open to receive the content. The liquid travelled down her throat, making her start to feel drowsy. "Why..." She muttered as the vial lifted.

"It is what you are, my precious Yuki." She spoke with a gentle voice, the power fading away. She walked back, tripping until she fell into someone's arms. She looked up to see...


	2. Branches and Family

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 2: Branches and Family_

_It had been such a nice moon out. A typical end of the day..._

Kaname Kuran was relaxing against his couch. A few reports from the Senate were in front of him. His work was going smoothly, despite his worry over Yuki's current condition. The skin was slowly becoming pale, and he knew it. He knew full well what she was in reality, but he was unsure of how to approach it.

_'I wonder if she's really from my family though.'_ He took a deep breath before taking a look towards the covered window. The curtains shifted a bit, but a pungent smell came through it. The blood was familiar, yet not at the same time. However, it was fresh. _ 'No, what could that...?!' _ He dropped his papers abruptly, the papers landing at his feet.

He didn't know how long it had taken him to run out of the room, and go through the large mansion known as the Night Dorm... All he knew was that the long distance was nothing and kept going on forever. He arrived just in time to catch Yuki as she fell. The smell of blood between the two figures were new to him. Yuki was looking even more pale, her eyes half lidded.

"Who are you?" He spoke with a glare, the woman now into view. He knew from the smell she was a pure blood. Her eyes had a red that wasn't seen often. Her body seemed relaxed even though in his presence. "Why are you here?"

"You are Kaname Kuran." She smiled a bit more relaxed at the fact. "I see that you are taking good care of Yuki. It's been so long since I've seen her last." Her shoulders went lax, and she showed signs of being exhausted.

"Answer me." He lifted his head from looking at Yuki's unconscious face. "I do not desire to make small talk with someone that interrupts such peace." His arms pulled Yuki up bridal style. "Now explain yourself."

"You would not listen to me even if I tried." She spoke, beginning to turn around. "Please, take care of her until I can truly reveal why." She began walking towards the direction that led out of the academy.

"Stop talking like I wouldn't understand! I want to know! Now say it!" She continued walking, his powers seeming to have no effect. She continued walking, her hand dropping the glass vial on the ground.

--

Headmaster Cross was sitting inside his office when he heard the knock on his door. A few moments ago he had seen a woman, the same woman who had been calling his adopted daughter. Seeing Kaname was no surprise to him.

"Headmaster, how could you allow such a woman to come to the academy?" His eyes left nothing hidden. "You allowed such a woman to enter this academy."

"Kaname, you know full well that Yuki is not just a Kuran." He spoke with a serious tone. "There is little that I can do when she needs to be awakened soon. It would not take you alone to awaken her."

"How could you allow it to happen right here?" His eyes closed as he tried to calm down. His desire to wring his neck was becoming stronger.

"Kaname, I'll explain it in more detail later. For now, all I can give you is this." He extended a folder out.


	3. Mysteries Behind Every Vampire

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 3: Mysteries behind every Vampire._

_It wasn't anything but a dream, so it's okay to forget..._

Yuki had woken up in her own bed, that's what she was assured of. She questioned vaguely why she had woken up that way, and then lost the idea. It had been quite realistic. She could still remember the feeling of the blood going down her throat-

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Yori spoke, a bit concerned about what was going on at the moment. Yuki removed her hands from her neck and looked around a moment.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I was just having a bad dream." Yori looked unsatisfied. "We should get ready for class." She moved up from the bed, keeping her usual smile. This seemed to finally satisfy her friend.

--

Zero looked at her a moment before speaking during patrol. "You look even more pale today. You also smell of blood." He let out as he moved towards another area near the Night Class dorm.

"What business is it of yours Zero?! I'm doing just fine and you know it!"

"Then don't yell." He let out blandly.

--

Kaname was looking at the file again, the break between giving him a good chance to look over the contents. The Bloodmire Clan was the clan that was the elder to all the clans of the Night Class. More specifically, the Kurans were tied in with the Bloodmires. However, he had barely known what to say to the woman who seemed to be more powerful than he could imagine.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka was looking at him. Perhaps because he was usually more active during class than he was currently. "Is something bothering you?"

"Of course not." He spoke with a smile. "I'm just making sure the Senate reports went right."

--

It was an early morning hour, Yuki noted before beginning to dress in her pajamas. She let her hands move as fast as possible, since she wanted to get a head start on getting to class that morning. It was then she noticed that the air seemed quite different than usual. _'I'm probably dreaming again...' _ She let herself relax.

"My precious Yuki, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting." The woman from before was standing near the open door. Yuki vaguely wondered why Zero was not around, but it seemed to leave as the powerful voice seemed to take over. "Please come over here and allow me to hold you once again." She walked over with her free will it seemed, not as much by the power from before.

_'Who is this woman? why does she keep...' _ Yuki thought vaguely as she was able to see the woman's face more clearly. However, she saw a bit of a flame, which was coming from an unknown source. _'What's going on?!' _ A familar glass vial was coming out, the woman's grip holding her again while placing it over her seemingly complying mouth. It felt familiar, yet she still tried to fight the desire to drink it.

"I'm sorry that we only meet like this..." Her eyes looked almost sorrowful, her arms tightening as Yuki began to sag. "Please forgive me, my precious niece..." Yuki's eyes shut as a male figure appeared at the door. "Thank you for this... Chairman Cross. I'll leave her in your care until the Night Class move is announced."

"You know, you can stay if you want. For a little longer." He spoke with a gentle tone.

"Alright."


	4. Family Bonding

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 4: Family Bonding_

_Man fears the darkness, and to live in that darkness is to be feared..._

Luvia Bloodmire woke once again to her empty bed. Vord probably went off hunting or taking care of the children. She didn't know which one he constantly did during the day, or during the night. However, she did not much care to know what he did. All she knew is that he was out of her hair during important business affairs.

"Bloodmire-sama." Her personal servant spoke with reverence. "A Kaname Kuran has requested to see you today." For a moment Luvia remained almost confused at the request.

"What time did he want?"

"Any time you are available."

"Inform him that I will be available after my appointment with the Sumire head." She let out with a bit of breath that seemed to be held too long. "Send it yourself if you must." The servant nodded before leaving the room and returning with her clothing for that day.

--

Kaname was unsure if he'd actually meet the woman who had been doing such things to Yuki. Not that she had done any truly terrible things, just using her powers to a degree. The piece of paper had been returned, with an answer, just before classes started. On it was a time during the last class that day. He took a deep breath and leaned back to figure out what to do.

"Aido." The said looked towards him, having been about to knock on the door. He opened it and bowed.

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Cancel classes for today. I have some business to attend to that cannot be put off." Aido looked slightly confused, but nodded to deliver the message. Kaname stood up from his current seat on the couch and pulled his blazer on. He exited the dorm quietly, reaching the gate and catching the gun. "Jumping to conclusions Kiryu?"

"You're the one who asked to see me." Zero placed his gun back in the proper place, letting Kaname exit the gate. "What did you want?"

"The theory you have on Yuki, it would be correct." He let out with a bit of and emphasis. "She is a vampire."

"Kuran, are you seriously trying to tell me that she is a vampire? She doesn't act like you, and she's not a monster."

"Then her getting paler without being sick isn't a sign?" Zero gripped one side of his blazer to keep from grasping his gun.

"It just isn't possible." He stalked off, not willing to even give into the theory she might be a vampire.

--

It was about time for her final appointment, with a Kuran of all people. She wasn't surprised to have received it, as a fellow vampire. However, clans seeing branches that developed over time worried her. The Kuran's had been mostly wiped out, and the Bloodmire clan was suffering losses as well. "Send him in."

"What is your duty at the school doing such things to Yuki?" He spoke with a tone that seemed warm, but wasn't at all. Luvia merely smiled before looking at him.

"You don't even bother sitting? That is rather rude." She pointed to the seat he was currently in front of. He took note that first of all that she was alone in the house except for a few servants. Her seat looked quite uncomfortable, while his felt worn and quite the opposite. "As for what my duty is, it is very simple. I have to do what I must due for my niece."

"You can't be saying..." He let out. "That would be wrong, Yuki isn't a-"

"She is." She let out in her own clipped tone. "She is Yuki Bloodmire, my sister's daughter. You know full well the weaker family must lose their clan name in marriage to a more powerful pure blood."

"Then tell me what you plan to do once everything has tided over, just go and see her? How could you not have been there to help? Tell me, are you telling me that you didn't bother to care for her after everything that happened to her?" Luvia's eyes began to water as she looked away.

"It wasn't... It wasn't... Something I could do." Her voice seemed faint and almost as if in a defensive intention. "There was nothing I could do by the time she forgot..." Her hands held together and she wiped her eyes on one sleeve. Kaname seemed surprised by her reaction, struck speechless. "It's not like I intended to do it this way. Yuki received such trauma that I was afraid that if I did too much she would be permanently afraid of me. I did everything I could, I told Chairman Cross to place the blood tablets in her food..."

_'I was expecting her to be extremely defensive...' _He looked at her again. _'Why do I sense such sadness from her? It's as if Yuki is only one of the many things that make her like this...' _ "Which reminds me, where are your children? Should they not be here to learn from you and go into the labs?"

"Vord is taking care of them. He is a very good man and he knows how to take care of them. I was hoping that I could give them blood tablets, but Vord insists on giving them real blood." She spoke, her tone seeming less regal and more like an excuse to hide away her own feelings about it. "I will talk more about it another time Kuran-san. For today we should adjourn for now. You know full well we have an hour until the sun goes up." A flame appeared near her, a claw like hand reaching for Luvia's own.

"Is that..."

"Yes, that is Argesh." The creature was like an ape with werewolf legs. On its head were two horns that were attached distances apart from it. Red fur and claws adorned it, though it was mostly bare of fur. "I believe you should leave, before the sun too comes to bother you when you don't want it to. After all, you look tired." She smiled gently, walking out of the room as the maid appeared to let him out. It was that one feeling he always got from her that bothered him.

_'That loneliness...it's so stifling...'_


	5. To Discover

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 5: To Discover_

_Wishes can only come true if they are something in a tangible form..._

Yuki had been surprised when patrol was stopped for that day for a meeting with the Chairman. They had done the usual duty of having to keep the boy crazy day class girls off and away. However, to have no patrol was odd, even for the him. She was unsure of why they were assembled in his office while he seemed to keep them waiting for ten minutes.

"Kaname-senpai, why are you here as well?" Yuki asked as she looked over to him. He was there, as well as Zero.

"The Chairman asked me to be here." He spoke out as the door opened. The chairman entered, but so did Luvia Bloodmire, the woman Yuki had been seeing in her dreams. Zero's hand entered his jacket only to be stopped by the chairman.

"Don't be so hasty Zero-kun." A cute voice let out from him. "This is Luvia Bloodmire, and she's here to see you, Yuki."

"To see me?" She looked at the woman, seeming even more confused. "Why me? I've never met her before..."

"You have met me twice." She spoke, sitting down in a chair that had been placed near the desk. "It is about time I told you the truth."

"The...truth?" Luvia gave a signal for her to come closer, which Yuki did with a bit of hesitance. When she was close enough, she placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "What is..." She could hear some ticking noise and began to fall in a black void, or so her mind interpreted.

--

_"Is something wrong Luvia?" A woman who looked close to Luvia in most features looked at the other with a smile. "It seems like you're worried about my child here."_

_"Yes, your child could be in danger."_

_"I know full well that your husband could be a problem, his family at least. However, Anthony and I can do it. After all, he's a Kuran." Luvia chuckled._

_"Very well Maria. Will Yuki be a child you will save?"_

_"I want to try."_

--

"What are you doing?" Zero looked straight at the woman with a glare. "Did you come here just to use your power on Yuki?!"

"She needs to hear the truth from what is locked inside of her, for only she knows." Luvia looked at the girl who had fallen against her, whom she was now holding gently. "It is her journey and as a vampire she must do it herself. She is strong and a Bloodmire by a pure connection." Zero remained blank in expression, though Kaname seemed to understand.

"Let's not worry about it for now, I'm sure Yuki is just fine!" The three looked towards Chairman Cross with a blank expression. Luvia started to chuckle.

"Of course."


	6. The Truth Within

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 6: The Truth Within_

_The truth is held within us, the truth we are meant to see..._

Yuki could feel herself being filled with many thoughts and memories. She tried her hardest to understand what was going on. She saw vampires in her past, she saw blood tablets in her food. It was making her feel even more dizzy than before. Wait, do you feel dizzy in a black void?

**"I'm a vampire... A pure blood vampire..."**

_'I...don't understand, I couldn't be!'_

**"Seeing them struggle..."**

_'What is this? It feels like I'm saying this-' _ In front of her, she saw a snowy day, the same type of day that she had met Kaname. There were three people, and she saw herself in the arms of a woman, obviously a vampire.

_"Dear, we need to get out of here right now. They're coming..."_

_"We have nowhere to run."_

_"Please dear..."_

_"I'll take Yuki and you can keep them off. I'll be back once Yuki is in a save location."_

_"Alright, dear." _

The woman placed her into another vampire's arms. This woman looked surprisingly like Luvia Bloodmire. The woman herself was now less gentle looking and more like a monster in human form. An amount of level E's were attacking the woman, being killed easily by fire. It was when many elements attacked she seemed to have trouble.

_"Daddy, What's going on? Why was mommy so..." _

_"Yuki-chan, vampires are not monsters without reason. Please...keep strong." _

She saw the vampires were going near the man holding her. He placed her down and started to look like the woman from before. He was running towards the group, adding into the animal like crowd of monstrous creatures. She saw her form become almost stiff as she started to run. Her memory seemed to become hazy, or perhaps the monsters she had seen were making her that way.

--

Her eyes opened wide and she moved up, surprised to see she was now in her bed at the headmaster's residence, everyone sitting around her calmly. "What... What was that?"

"It was the past, the past you had forgotten." Luvia Bloodmire spoke, "You should rest a bit longer." She began to move when Yuki grasped her pale wrist.

"Aunt Luvia... Please come back soon. You are my blood relative after all..." Her eyes began to shut again, her hand dropping. Luvia smiled before kissing her forehead and looking towards one of the males.

"I need to take my leave now, Headmaster Cross." The male nodded before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You will come back, won't you?"

"Of course."


	7. The Transfer

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 7: The Transfer_

_The truth has many versions, but it is my truth that counts..._

It had been a busy week, with the transfer to the Night Class on the horizon. She had just finished packing up her room when Yori had appeared. She was looking rather lonely at the aspect of losing her room mate.

"Yori..." Yuki let out with a soft voice, not sure what to say to her. "I was going to tell you during class but..." The said walked closer to her, hugging her. Yuki hugged her back, understanding that no words needed to be said. "Everything will be alright, we'll still see each other."

"Yuki, it's almost time for the sun to rise." Kaname spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll need to rest now." Yuki nodded, slowly letting go of Yori and walked out of the room.

"The chairman would like to see you tomorrow." Kaname spoke, letting her nod before he went out himself.

--

The sunlight felt almost numbing as they reached the Night Dorm. Yuki shielded her eyes as the sun rose in front of her. Kaname seemed to notice it, becoming a looming shadow so that Yuki did not feel the pain in her own eyes. "You'll get used to it, Yuki. Just stay beside me." Zero followed until the gate greeted them.

"Zero?" The female turned, confused at the fact her one companion wasn't following. He pointed towards a few people approaching, walking towards them as he got a sort of grumpy expression like usual. She swore she could have heard him muttering 'why me?'.

--

_"I hate to see you leave all because of some important meeting."_

_"Maria, it's just an important one to maintain peace between that clan and the Bloodmires."_

_"Sometime I wonder if you're as happy as you look."_

_"I'm quite happy to be of service and that you have freedom."_

_"You deserve some more than anyone."_

Luvia entered the manor, a yawn escaping her lips. "Zero Kiryuu reacted as expected, I wonder, will he still be so hesitant to do anything if he knew it was all the truth?"


	8. The First Day

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 8: First Day_

_I woke up to the light of the moon, unlike the light of the sun..._

It was only when Yuki woke up that she realized that falling asleep had been her first reaction. The light was darker, unlike the times she would wake up with only a few hours of sleep under her belt. She raised herself to look around the room she had been given.

At first she noted how large it was compared to her shared room with Yori. It was like a palace that seemed to be a spacious and richer than she'd ever have. Her hand moved the covers completely off her, bare feet touching the ground as she went to her closet.

"How are you feeling?" A voice spoke, spooking her a bit as she spun around a bit too fast. Kaname's face came to view as he caught her and held her against him loosely. "You're feeling dizzy?"

"No, Kaname-senpai..." She blushed at the way she was being held, moving back as she opened the closet again. "I was just caught by surprise...that's all."

"We have class soon, I'm glad to see that you recovered so quickly." He kept his smile and looked towards her again.

"From what?"

"The full transformation back is always a bit painful. I was thinking that you wouldn't make it to class today." He spoke, placing his hand to gently touch her shoulder. "I'll be waiting outside for you to change. The blood tablet case is right near the vanity." He spoke as if she had already heard it once, but had forgotten right then.

Yuki turned towards the area he had mentioned. The beautiful wooden vanity held a small case like she had seen Zero carrying. For a moment her mind drifted to wonder how he was doing. After all, without her he might not be able to survive in some ways, but even then she shook her head and tried to smile. "I'm sure Zero will be just fine...at least I hope." She spoke, picking out a uniform from the closet and entering the shower.

--

The day class was as rowdy as ever, making Zero sigh once again in annoyance. Yori, who was standing near him with Artemis in her sleeve, was unsure of how to take it. "You just keep them from touching the night class. A pretty simple job but we need more people on it." He let out without much feeling to it.

"Still...to know such secrets isn't..."

"I don't like it either, but in the end it's the best I can do." He looked at her with a bit of a glare, though it wasn't meant to be that way. His mind was thinking about Yuki still. He wondered if he should be angry or sad that she was a vampire, a pure blood that had never known it.

"Zero! Yori!" Yuki's voice spoke out to both of them, her night class uniform almost the exact same as her day class uniform. The rest of the night class were still confused on the fact Yuki was going to classes with them. Kaname had shut their questions with one look though.

"You should be heading to class." Zero spoke with an unsure tone, seeing the truly vampiric look she now had. Her skin was extremely pale now, matching Kaname's by far. Her eyes had turned a truly blood red and when she smiled he could see her fangs sharper than his had ever been.

"You're a guardian now too Yori?"

"Yes." Yori smiled, nodding. "The headmaster requested it." Yuki was about to say something more before Kaname whispered in her ear, nudging her forward. She nodded, walking forward. After the entire group was out of sight, a few comments arose.

"What's the prefect doing with them?"

"She probably did to spite us."

"We should go and-" Zero's glare targeted towards them full force.

"Go back to your dorms." He spoke with a hint of murderous intent as they got the message. They ran away from him, leaving him with Yori. "You can go back to the dorm if you want. I can handle patrol by myself."

"I'll try it out for the night." She smiled, and placed her hand on Zero's shoulder a moment. "You know, for someone who hates vampires, you really do still care for Yuki." She walked off towards the planned route she had received.

--

Yuki sat down near Kaname, where her eyes still looked a bit unsure. "Umm...Kaname-senpai, should I say something to them?"

"No, I think things will be cleared up before class." He spoke with a gentle smile on his face, his glare only coming when the others still had other inquiries. Yuki was still confused until she saw two figures entering the room. One she recognized as Luvia, her Aunt. The other was still unfamiliar to her as they spoke with the teacher.

"I'd like to welcome the relative of our newest student, Yuki Cross." The teacher spoke while the others seemed to be silenced by the presence. Luva stepped forward, the male still looking a bit out of place there.

"I hope that you will treat my niece with respect. As a child of Tony Kuran and Maria Bloodmire, it makes her pureblood. I do hope that you will all treat her with the proper respect. Now, come here a moment Yuki." Yuki didn't feel a force in her voice this time, coming down of her own free will as she was enveloped in a hug again.

"Aunt Luvia? Who's that man over there?" She asked so no one else could hear.

"That's your Uncle Vord. He's a Sumire." She spoke at the same volume. "This is for you." She let go of her and presented her with a velvet box. Inside it held a gray rose that seemed to be on fire. "That's a sign you are of the Bloodmire Clan, please wear it at all times." Yuki nodded, Luvia kissing her forehead. "I must get going now, good luck on your first day of class."

After the two left Yuki saw that the others were standing up and bowing to her. She blinked before looking towards Kaname, who was not bowing, but simply nodding. She walked towards her seat as class started, still confused. Why had they bowed to her?


	9. The Relatives

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 9: The Relatives_

_I see a pure blood like her and my eyes roll. She's not even worth considering..._

Thorn Bloodmire yawned as he looked around his new room. His mother had been a fool he deemed, to send them to such a place without their father. Rose had been a bit too glad to be going to a new place. Still, he found blood tablets sickening to him.

"Brother, are you up yet?" A voice spoke outside of his door. "We can't be late for class."

"What's the point? I can't have any real blood."

"Thorn! At least try to enjoy the situation!" She said, her voice becoming more sharp. "You're a Bloodmire, at least do that!" Thorn opened the door and sighed again.

"Fine I will do that much for mother's idiotic wishes." She looked even more disheartened at the way he talked.

"Mother only wants..." Her eyes closed as she remembered how her mother had been when they were led to school. She looked happy, but there was some part of her that knew she didn't want to see them go. Even in the past, her mother had seemed...lonely. "Mother wants us to be happy."

"My happiness is with my father. At least he allows us to drink real blood and not this drug."

--

Yuki was looking at the two people she knew as her cousins as she sat down. They refused to talk to her at all. Well, Rose would say hello and ask how she was at times. However, there was a hesitance in her behavior.

"It seems like they aren't blending in well." Ruka commented towards her. "As a pureblood, you should put in authority."

"Still, I don't think I should do anything that might annoy Aunt Luvia."

"It's still not a good thing to allow them to do such disrespectful behavior. Everyone but those two are really balanced." Ruka turned to go to towards Aidou a moment.

--

"How are they doing?" Luvia asked, her maid looking towards her with a small smile. "I assume there is still a bit of a problem."

"It seems a bit confusing I suppose, since they haven't caused huge trouble."

"Well, we can only hope that they will get along with Yuki soon enough." She sighed and leaned against the couch. "What is my next meeting?"

"You are to meet the head of Saiyoko next."

"Of course."

--

"It's rather tiring it seems." She leaned against her bed as she closed her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." A voice spoke, lifting her up. "You merely must relax." She blinked, starting to relax, realizing it was Kaname holding her gently. "You are merely an existence they wish not to accept."

"Still...Kaname-Senpai..." Her voice let out before he set her down on the bed, checking to see if she was in her bed clothing. To his relief she was, though it wouldn't have bothered him to have it the other way around. "I...I...don't know how to make any sort of peace with them..." He gently stroked her head, her eyes starting to shut.

"Don't worry about anything Yuki, I will take care of it myself." She was far too gone at that moment to ask him how. For she had fallen into a deep sleep. He gently placed her under the covers, still stroking her hair. "This is not your issue to settle..."


	10. The Motives for Murder

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 10: The motives for murder_

_I see nothing but annoyances when that family is involved. She should never have been found alive..._

Vord Bloodmire was sitting inside his room, taking a look at a number of his forces. The erasers were something he had from the Sumire clan a long time. Even before he had been married to Luvia. Yet now they were something that would have to pull off something much more amazing. Thanks to that little spat at Cross Academy.

--

_"Father, it's terrible here. I absolutely hate how mother says we have to go here." Thorn spoke, having a chat while off the campus during a weekend. Rose had refused to come because of a few assignments. "I don't get how there could ever be any peace in this place."_

_"Are the blood tablets that terrible?"_

_"They taste worst than the sick blood we had that one time by accident. I have to constantly consume it and hope that nothing terrible happens to my taste for true blood."_

_"I understand that much, but you know that I've tried to change your mother's mind." He spoke with a sigh, gently passing a vial of real blood to his son. "She will hear none of it, and insist that her will is followed."_

_"Why are you not the one in charge of her?! Is it all because she's a Bloodmire and more powerful than you?!" Thorn reached over, grasping his father's collar and pulling him close. "Why can't you have had a say into our coming to that academy?!"_

_"I could not make her budge even when she made the decision. She insisted it was her will. Before she would give me any say in how to raise you unless it totally interfered with her will." He forcibly pushed Thorn back a bit while sitting back down himself. He straightened his collar while calming himself from yelling at his son. "This is something I could not fight for either of you. It would seem that she's not even allowing me to bring it up anymore."_

--

_"Is that true?" Luvia asked, looking at Thorn and Rose in the headmaster's office in the academy. Vord was beside her, not sure how to stop his wife from saying what she would. "That you would refuse to try and have blood tablets while here?"_

_"Mother, I have been having them. They just aren't enough at the moment and we thought..."_

_"We hate you mother! We hate that you can't even allow us to be with our father!" Thorn called out, drowning out what Rose said. "You're just selfish and don't want us to be with him, don't you?!"_

--

Luvia Bloodmire sat down in the chairman's office, her hands in her lap as she remained silent. Vord had left awhile ago, but she had decided to wait, to calm what she would have said to her own children and around Vord. She was about to stand up when a hand touched her shoulder gently. "You're tired, you should just sit down a bit longer."

"Chairman Cross..." She spoke with a soft, grateful voice as she allowed the man to sit beside her. "I can't believe they said they hated me you know. I birthed them, along with others...and they said they hated me. I should have slapped them like mother would do if Maria and I ever did something like that."

"They didn't know what else to say. After all, they need to get used to how things are around here. It's not your fault for trying to give them more to do than be with their father." The woman nodded, seeing that a glass was being handed to her. "You're not on your cycle, right?"

"Of course not. Still...to give me it wouldn't be right if others need it. I can last until-"

"I insist." She chuckled, taking a sip of the glass as she seemed much more calm than before. "You were amazing though. To hold back those personal feelings, those tears in front of them. I can imagine that it was harder to hold it back than to express yourself."

"I'm quite used to it." She spoke, finishing the glass only to offered another one. "You'll make me get too full."

"It would be better than sending you back into that loneliness. Also, you have to decide who is getting that...don't you? I wouldn't want to hurry you to do such things yet." She nodded, taking another sip of the glass, beginning to lean against him as the glass was half finished. "I still remember how you were then too."

"I didn't know what to do, I just didn't want to see her get injured or anything. After Maria died...I promised that I'd do everything to make sure they could live like good pure bloods. Ones that knew they had to coexist." She took the third glass with a less steady hand, drinking it while her eyes began to shut. "All I ever wanted...was for them to be happy. Even if I could not be the proper mother I should have been..."

"You are. You are doing what you can as a parent to them. To all of your children, even your niece." She smiled at that, the third empty glass falling to the floor as the woman was finally asleep from being given a meal. He gently moved, letting it be so that she was laying on the couch in the office, placing a small blanket over her.

"Chairman...was that really wise to do?"

"Ah, Kaname." He smiled. "We're friends, it's quite alright to do. After all, even you could tell she was starving. You've seen it yourself, that loneliness she would be returning to. Also, you know full well it will get to the point she can't really do much."

"You seem to be the one she trusts the most though. I'm amazed someone like you befriended such a woman so easily." He spoke, looking a bit serious at the other.

"There's more to it than you might think." The other spoke and shrugged as he looked Kaname. "There's such a strong friendship born of a mistake made long ago."


	11. A Failed Murder

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 11: A Failed Murder_

_I remember falling asleep that night. Yes, but when I woke, I was on fire..._

Yuki's eyes opened, feeling her body still almost completely immobile in a way. She had been having such a beautiful dream, and then...almost as if telling her to wake up. Like at that very moment with a huge burning sensation in her breast.

Now she couldn't breath. it was getting harder to even focus. Her eyes began to glow, the burning sensation leaving as it pushed towards whatever had caused the problem. Her body lifted, seeing that there were four or five bodies against her wall.

One had crashed against the vanity, breaking the glass and causing it to fall on top of it. Another had hit where her supply of blood tablets were, and the pills now decorated the charcoal shape. One had by some miracle, managed to hit the wall and only the wall. The others had hit various other parts of the room.

At first Yuki said nothing, but got up and ran out of the room, rushing towards Kaname's room in blinding speed and knocking on it hard. When it opened, Kaname was surprised to see that Yuki was not only out of it, but completely covered in blood that was not her own. He pulled her into a hug, which seemed to make her fall right back to sleep.

--

"Maria...what can I possibly do?" Luvia sat near the list of people she had to make sure to send the invitations. She knew that eventually it would have had to be approached, the dreaded inheritance role.

"Sumire-sama is here."

"Send her in." She turned from the list, placing it to the side as she turned to face the woman who had entered. "What can I do for you so early? Our meeting wasn't until next week."

"Someone sent the eraser's to Cross academy."

"Are you serious? What could they possibly want there?"

"They attacked your niece." Luvia's eyes widened. "I need to figure out why they would attack her. Also...I think I know who did it. I'm not sure why though."

"Please take a seat."

--

"Kuran, calling me out when class isn't in session? I don't get it." Zero was leaning against the school building, looking towards Kaname with a glare. "It must be important if you have to come here yourself." His eyes narrowed.

"You know about the Sumire eraser forces, don't you?"

"Yes, well...only as much as was let out. All we know is that the Sumire's made the forces before even my family was born. They weren't used often and for important missions or so." His eyes narrowed even more after though. "Still...why do you bring them up?"

"Five vampires attacked Yuki this morning. I don't think she as fully awake at the time of the attack though. She burned them so they were unrecognizable...but they weren't normal forces. First of all, they got into the dorm without having to be stopped or given permission. Second, they attacked Yuki with enough sense to leave signs of who they were."

"Wait...they attacked Yuki?" Zero seemed to forget he was talking to Kaname. "How is that possible? She's done nothing that could possibly warrant an attack."

"They did attack her. We don't know why though. I hope it isn't something that will occur more than once."

"Wait Kuran, are you expecting me to keep making sure they don't enter?"

"Did I even have to ask? You will protect her because you still don't see a reason to hate her...do you?"

--

"You failed?!" Vord hit one of the eraser forces in front of him. "How could you fail at something so simple?!" They stayed silent. "Don't you realize what might happen?! She might get the monster! I will not allow her to inherit the legacy! That's why I killed off that branch before it could even get the chance!"


	12. The Invitation

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 12: The Invitation_

_The Red Moon and Argesh are the same existence. The blood spilled that night made the moon bleed..._

Happiness, a word used to describe ones life and enjoyment. The word that Luvia Bloodmire found hard to understand in a full capacity. However, the word hate was burned into her mind. Even now, there was hatred among her children. The ones who loved their father more than her. They blamed her for being put in such positions, cursed her at times. However, none were at all willing to hear her story.

"Tell me why they all have to go Luvia. Tell me!" Vord spoke, looking at her with a vicious glare. "That school isn't a good teacher! I am!"

"Put your voice down." She spoke in a commanding tone. "I will not hear of it again. They will all go because it is for the good of their race." She stood up, her eyes almost completely stone like. "I am the one in power in this family, did you not remember? I have the stronger blood. There is no reason to have you override my voice." She walked past him, he caught her arm gently though.

"Luvia...I just want what is best for them. Not to be there would be in your best interest as well."

"Either way Vord. They will always have the love of your gentle guidance. Or should I say animal instincts?" She spoke with a soft voice, pulling her arm away and walking past him again. "I will not change my decision."

--

Yuki had just finished classes when the envelope came to her attention. It was on her bed, waiting for her. She walked towards it, feeling the heavy paper with her curious feelings towards it. The item must hold more than paper, but perhaps she'd find out if she opened it?

Using a letter opener she removed what looked to be a card of a most odd origin. The material was rather smooth, but it was making the envelope heavy. When she opened the card, a small necklace fell out. It had the same symbol as her pin. She inspected it for a few moments before beginning to read the card.

**If you have this card in your hand, you are entitled to be the receiver of the monster, the pride of the clan. On the night of the red moon's shadow, make your way to the lab. The lab that created Argesh hundreds of years ago.**

"What...does that mean?" Her eyes closed as she tried to figure it out. "I don't understand..."

--

Zero stood near the gate, seeing a few creatures approaching the location. "You're trespassing." The creatures came a little closer to where he was, glaring as they attempted to run past him. He was on them in almost an instant, a gun in front of a creature, another hand holding one of the throats.

"Let us through, we must kill her. The one who could-" The creature was shot almost instantly, the gun going towards another.

"Leave, you will not harm-"

_"You will protect her because you still don't see a reason to hate her...do you?"_

Zero's eyes widened a moment, almost letting a creature pass by as it was shot in the head. _'Of course I... I don't seem to feel those words. Why?' _ An image of Yuki entered his head, and he found himself fighting off the creatures in his confusion. _ 'I...I can't hate her. Even as a vampire...' _


	13. A Time to Kill

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 13: A Time To Kill_

_There is a difference between revenge and just desserts. What that difference is can never be found._

Vord closed his eyes and concentrated. "It will be in three or four days, so we need to end this quickly."

"How? Many of our forces have been killed."

"I'll attack her myself, let's shed some light..."

--

It was only slightly into the morning as Zero fought more erasers. It was a larger crowd than usual, which made him a bit confused. "What are you doing here? A larger number usually means..." He put his gun towards another. "You have another objective."

"Good point." Spoke a smooth tone, chuckling as they were revealed in the moonlight. "Right my niece?" Zero turned, seeing that Yuki was standing there, dressed. It was as if she was standing there just as he said it.

"Yuki, what are you doing out here?" Zero's voice spoke towards her, raising his gun. "Kuran wouldn't want you out here."

"This man...is the one who killed them. I have to..." Her voice was trembling, walking as she was grasped by something. "Kaname...don't stop me. I have to go..."

"That's right..." Vord smiled, a large group attacking at once. Yuki pulled her arm away from Kaname, running with Vord in the confusion. "A gutsy girl you are..."

--

Yuki saw an amazing sight in front of her. He had led her to a large arena held in the middle of the large property of the back yard. She had never been to Bloodmire Manor before. She looked towards Vord a moment before entering the tall stone structure. "This is where...you are going to kill me I take it?"

"I didn't managed to kill those parents of yours myself. I remember sending my erasers. Every detail made me quite content..." He chuckled, starting to laugh out loud. Yuki's eyes turned even more narrow. She held her Artemis Rod out as he charged, her hands feeling the resistance.

"You'll...pay for killing them!" Her voice pulled out, pushing him back only about a foot or so. He charged again, pushing the rod out of her reach, toppling her down. His hands were on her throat now. She tried to apply pressure to make his hands give some lee-way.

"I'll pay? You can't even control those powers of yours. I don't even need the erasers to-" A feeling of almost complete horror came over him, but he kept his assault.

--

**"So this is the end? Yuki, is this how you want to die?" ** A powerful voice, one she hadn't heard in awhile entered her mind. She saw the scenery change, now a black void. However, she could still feel the hands on her throat. ** "If that is what you want, then that's your choice. Do you really want to die here? Without being near your family? All alone?"**

_"No! I don't want to! I just...he's too..." _She tried her best to voice it out, the hands were still there and holding too tight. _"I just...I just can't win!"_

**"If you want to win, then you have to put everything in one attack. Don't doubt or you will lose. That is how you survive." ** A shape began to form, Luvia's face the first to from as she came closer. **"Kill him if you want to survive Yuki. Sometimes, there is no other way to live than to have someone else die. That is why the pure bloods fight so strongly. Yuki, destroy what will kill you."**

--

Vord felt even worse as flames began to form around him. His hands were first to be pushed away, Yuki's body rising with a possessed expression. "I will kill you, Vord Sumire. I will kill you the way you killed them that day with those fiends. You first told them to do this..." As if unable to stop itself, the Artemis Rod returned to her hand. She plunged it deep into his chest, just below his heart.

"Then...you told them to do this." Her face was grim as she moved it up, his voice coming out in a shrill as he began to burn from the flames coming up the rod. "You will be punished beyond even that..." She was about to make another attack when a hand touched her shoulder.

"You have done enough Yuki." Kaname let out, looking at her with a gentle smile. "Do not do more than you must." As if he had pointed out her lack of control, her eyes began to shut, the rod falling to the ground. If she had looked in the distance, she would have seen Rose and Thorn Bloodmire being held back by Zero as their father died. Luvia merely had her eyes closed,

"Death is merely something I cannot prevent." She spoke, turning around as she saw someone familiar. "Headmaster...Cross?" She blinked a moment, seeing him come closer. He caught her gently in his arms as her body fell forward.


	14. The True Approach

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 14: The True Approach_

_I have found that there is something deep inside this heart of mine. Something that wants Yuki to not have to face the truth._

Luvia woke up slowly, looking at the time. The moon was alone in the sky, only a red hue to show that it ever is in the sky. Beside her, a clawed hand gently grasped her own. "It's time, isn't it?" The creature seemed to feel guilty, not looking at her. She sat up slowly, patting it's head gently as she spoke again. "It's just more sleep, right?"

"You...don't regret it?" A voice spoke towards her.  "You know who I've chosen, haven't you?" She nodded, closing a hand over her lap.

"You have two people wanting you to live on, right? You remember them so strongly I would not even think of it." She kissed it's head, not getting burned at all. "I have to do this, for the happiness that I need as well. We should start."

"You need to lay down." The voice spoke with a bit of order to it. She nodded, laying back down as he said it. The house froze in time it seemed, Luvia's chest glowing a bit.

--

Yuki opened her eyes, blinking a moment. The house looked much different now. It felt like it was older, almost completely reverted. It was old, the floorboards almost new looking. She rose from the bed, looking out the window.

"It's red? And where...are the stars?" She heard the sound of a door opening and shutting. She turned towards the door, opening it to see someone looking like Aunt Luvia there. Her eyes were sad as she turned to look at the door.

_"I'm sorry Ryu...but I can't...I can't allow you to hold such a burden." _ The woman started briskly walking down the hall. _"This is what we of the Bloodmire line always must do." _ Yuki remained standing there, trying to figure out what was going on. Who was Ryu? Aunt Luvia's husband had just been killed. After a few moments, the door opened again, a man with silver hair and a matching outfits to the other woman was there.

_"No...Luvia...you can't do this!" _ The voice spoke out, running out towards the direction the woman had gone. She quickly followed, not sure what else to do in this case. The very atmosphere seemed to push her legs to do it. She was running with no idea of where her legs led her. Her very voice and thoughts were now gone.

_"Stop thinking that you're alone in this!" _ The male voice was calling out. She was in what appeared to be a long series of tunnels, the male pinning down the woman. _"Luvia, you're not alone in this..."_

_"I...I can't..."_ The woman's eyes were almost horrified he had followed her. She was struggling to be free of his grip, it was only tightening. _"I can't allow you to have to go through it yourself. It has always been our sin!"_

_"You never did anything wrong. You were never at fault. They forced it on you. They forced that burden on you all."_ The woman's eyes wavered more, her body becoming even more limp. _"Luvia, you have to stop doing things on your own. I want to share that burden."_

_"Ryu..."_ Her eyes were watering now, the grip holding her loosening up enough for her head to go into his chest. His arms held her as she seemed to let out what seemed to be relieved tears. After a few moments, he lifted her head and kissed her on the lips gently.

--

"Yuki? Yuki..." Someone was shaking her awake, her eyes opening a little bit. It was three voices, one she could sense was Kaname's.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and heating up." Commented Zero, crossing his arms.

"Yes, it was making us worry. Almost all the night class had to barge in the door." Spoke Kaien Cross, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. "Are you alright?"

"I was having a weird dream." Yuki's eyes lowered. "It was someone who looked like my Aunt Luvia and someone she called Ryu. I didn't get the dream at all...they were arguing over..." Her hand touched her heart, starting to feel a bit light headed. Kaname's hand touched her own.

"You have something inside you now it seems. Just rest...it's making you weak if you don't let it get used to your body." His voice was serious, her own eyes closing.

--

"Argesh...how much energy did you use?" Luvia muttered, unable to stay awake for long. The creature said nothing, merely offering her a vial of blood. She said nothing more, letting him feed it to her by hand. After he had done so, Luvia fell back to sleep.


	15. True Feelings

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away(Have to add a chapter)**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 15: True Feelings_

_I have to do it soon, or she will never know what to choose. Will she choose me, or will I always have to watch her?_

Kaname Kuran sat out, thinking about the plan. First of all, he had canceled classes so Yuki would be free. Second of all...he made sure the night was not too crowded with watchers. After having seen what happened with Yuki, he could not screw it up.

"Kaname-sama." The voice of Ruka was now within his hearing distance. "She'll be here soon." The woman was dressed in some nice casual clothing. She bowed lightly before nodding. After a few moments, he could sense Yuki's presence. It was much stronger than his own now.

"Kaname...what's with all those instructions?" She blinked looking at where she had been led. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress, a wrap over her arms to keep her slightly warm. She was surprised to see a it was a moonlit terrace. One she had never seen before in the dorm. "And..." Her eyes looked towards his, unable to say more.

"Please sit, you're still weak from earlier." He came closer, leading her towards the couch that was set up there. He settled her down first, sitting beside her.

"Still...why did you call me out here if-" Her hands went to her chest, leaning against his shoulder. His arm pulled her closer keeping her even warmer. His smile was gentle, lifting her face to look at his.

"Yuki, what do you think of me? What...is it that I am to you?" His voice was serious, looking at her with something burning in his eyes. She was speechless at that, her eyes unable to divert.

_'I...what is it I think of Kaname? What is it that...I..'_ Her eyes closed as she searched deep in her mind. _ 'I love Kaname. I always have loved Kaname. He saved my life even though...he didn't know what I was doing there.'_ Her eyes opened again. "I love you...Kaname. I always have."

"Would you be willing to be mine...for the rest of your life?" His voice spoke out in the same tone, pulling her face closer. "Yuki. Will you be my wife?" Her face started to blush, her lips parted.

"Yes..." Kaname's face came closer, kissing her on the lips. After a few moments Yuki's eyes closed.

--

"A terrible burden at times." Spoke Luvia Bloodmire, looking at the laboratory. Beside her was Yuki, looking at it confused. "There are many times that we Bloodmires have had to use this to teach lessons. Lessons to make sure other clans behave."

"Why here? What exactly...experiments?"

"Exactly. Sometimes we turn them into monsters. However, this was earlier generations." She closed her eyes. "The monster known as Argesh was created this way, but in another world."

"Another world?"

"Yes, a world that even I do not know." She closed her eyes. "I will familiarize you with these tools before our spar."

"Aunt Luvia...why did I see that?" The woman merely looked at her for a moment. After, she closed her eyes and turned towards the large metal table.

"When one takes a burden, they take it knowing why. The Bloodmires have always had such a burden, but share a family in exchange. That's why we're forced to marry. It's to give us something to protect, but I wonder, will you have someone to share that burden? That will love you and stay by your side?"

"I...was proposed to."

"By Kaname Kuran."

"H-huh?! How did you know?" The woman was still not looking towards her.

"I talked to him earlier. I had to approve that he could. The reason Maria married a Kuran, was of her own free will." She opened her eyes, turning to look at Yuki. "I understand the circumstances. I approved of it. You have someone you love, I did love Vord...but it was a one sided love. You will have support and true love, not have to leave such burdens to only be held by yourself." She walked past Yuki. "Come, it is time to train."


	16. What Remains

**A Blood Tablet a Day Keeps the Bloodlust Away  
**

_By Helbaworshipper_

_Chapter 16: What remains._

_Tell me, what is the definition of "strength"?_

_Does it mean to hurt yourself,_

_or perhaps to throw yourself away to protect someone who you should protect?_

_Humans keep walking onward,_

_just in order to keep on living._

_They proceed, while still decoding an incomplete piece of data._

_It looks like I've already walked out of the desert of my beginnings, alone._

_I want to remain as myself till the day I turn to ash._

_Where did I come from, long ago?_

_Where will I go, in the far future?_

_Being thrown around without knowing; time will come to an end before I realize it._

_It looks like I've already walked out of the desert of my beginnings, alone._

_I want to remain as myself till the day I turn to ash._

_Hemisphere (Rahxephon)_

"Zero-kun, you really should consider it. I'm sure it'll be easier than having to deal with it alone." Sitting across from Kaien Cross, was of course Zero Kiryuu. "I was hoping that you'd at least consider it."

"Even though there would be a lack of experienced guardians?" He let out with an annoyed tone. "Yori isn't that good, and others will probably just use the status to sneak in."

"I'm certain we can do something about that."

"Tch." He stood up, exiting the room.

--

A hand gently touched Yuki's head. Her body was exhausted, and she had collapsed almost right away after training. "It seems like things have changed from before." Kaname's voice spoke out loud. He looked at the ring on her finger, standing up after smoothing the covers. "Rest well, Yuki."

--

"What do I do now I wonder." Luvia spoke, closing her eyes with a sigh. "Business like usual I suppose."

"Or perhaps a chance to be a real mother?" A woman's voice came out, looking at her.

"Oh, Sumire-sama."

"I was wondering if had to come here to get the business finished. I'm amazed that you still gave Vord a ceremony. After all he did-" Her voice seemed to cut off while she looked at Luvia. Her body looked weaker than before, her skin pale.

"It is all for appearances I suppose. However, he is still my husband." She spoke, not seeming to mind what the other was seeing. "I did love him, even if he did not love me that way back."

"Still, you look worse."

"Only because I must train Yuki as well. I can handle that."

--

"Oh, Zero?" Yuki was sitting at dinner that night, seeing that he was sitting there. Not comfortably, but seeming to be glad to see her. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I invited him." Kaname was now entering the room, moving a chair back. "You're tired, you should sit."

"Oh, Kaname..." She sat down, letting him push the chair in with a grateful sigh. Kaname sat beside her, making it so she was sitting between himself and Zero. "What brings you here though, Zero?"

"The Chairman's suggestion, he's pushing more for me to go into the Night Class." The silver haired male sighed, keeping his arms crossed. "I think he's a bit crazy."

"I think it would be best for Yuki. Despite the fact you are not natural." Kaname spoke with his usual tone. This caused the other to tense up a little.

"I'll think about it."

**END OF PART ONE**


End file.
